The Virgin Woes
by IcePrinceLokiofAO3
Summary: John and twenty year old Dean are hunting a monster who rapes and kills virgins as sacrifices. What can they do when Sam turns out to be a prime target? John does what he must to ensure Sam will be safe, regardless of whether Sam approves. You have to read the whole thing on AO3 by the same name because it gets dodgy /works/5672569/chapters/13067842


"Dean this thing is raping and killing virgins all over town! What do you think will happen when it finds Sam?! You know as well as I do that he's a virgin and a target. We have to handle this."

Sam stood frozen outside the motel room door and listened into the argument between John and Dean. He'd just gotten back from school feeling good about an all A's report card when he heard the muffled shouting, he'd pressed his ear against the door and listened; later regretting doing so.

"Dad he's fifteen!"  
"He's of age tomorrow Dean….."

Silence and then a sigh that could only be John.

"If you don't want to do this then that's fine. Go out for a bit tonight and when you get back it'll be over."

Sam felt his heartbeat increase rapidly at his father's words, his father was planning on raping him?!

"Dad! Why can't we just send him away?" Dean pleaded. "It'd kill him if we did this to him. Can't we just pay a whore or something?"

"Dean we need his help on this one….and you know he won't take to a whore."

"Then keep him under lock and key in here!" Dean shouted. "I can't do that to him."

"You know we can't keep him here."

Dean didn't reply.

"Listen to me Dean… this is for Sam's own good. I swear I will not hurt him, I'll take it as slow as he needs, just trust me on this okay?"

Sam glared in horror at the door. 'No! Dean won't trust you! He'll fight for me!'

Sam felt his heart fall when Dean uttered a quiet word of agreement. "I'll stay out of your way. Just be…..be careful with him."

Sam heard John make a sound that was clearly meant to reassure Dean.

Suddenly there were footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Dean and John on their way out.

Sam stared at them and they stared at him.

"Sammy!"John started and tried to grab Sam, but his youngest was too quick.

Sam hit his father hard with his school bag and ran for it, well aware of the two sets of footsteps behind him.

'I need to find people.' Sam thought desperately as he ran in search of a populated area where his family wouldn't dare touch him.

Sam ran into the park and stopped, just as his father and Dean caught up and grasped his arms.

"HELP! RAPE! ASSAULT!" He yowled, drawing the attention of parents and children.

He kicked and shouted blue murder as Dean and his father tried to quiet him down.

A policeman approached then wearily and demanded an explanation for the scene.

"He's my son Sam," John started. "I just told him we're moving away and he's not too happy with me." John pulled out his ID and Sams to prove it.

"He's lying!" Sam shouted and strained against Dean's grip. "I heard him planning with my brother to rape me!"

"Oh Sammy don't be ridiculous!" Dean snapped. "Dad would never rape you and neither would I."

Sam looked at the cop to see if he believed Sam's story. He felt angry when he saw the man eyeing Sam doubtfully.

"I'm not lying! My dad is going to tie me down and rape me!" Sam insisted.

The officer shook his head. "Keep your son's temper in check Mr Winchester, we have big problems we need to deal with and we don't need a teenagers temper tantrums adding to them."

Sam couldn't believe it, this man was allowing this nightmare to continue!

"I'm not lying! This isn't a tantrum! I'm serious, why won't you believe me!?"

"Enough Samuel," John said seriously. "We'll talk about this at home. I know it's a big step but Dean and I will be here to help you through it. No one likes having to do this."

John turned to the officer and nodded farewell. He began walking back to the motel with Dean pulling Sam along.

"How could you agree to this?" Sam hissed at Dean so that their father couldn't hear. "How can you condone this Dean?"

"Sam you're not safe right now." Dean said woodenly.

"Yea no shit! My dad is preying on my ass and my brother is helping him!" Sam bit out.

Dean brought Sam into the room and John locked the door behind them.

"Sam-"

"Stay away from me!" Sam threatened, holding up a textbook with a scowl.

John huffed and grabbed the book, he threw it aside and sat beside Sam on the bed.

"Sammy, listen to me. The thing I'm hunting targets virgins, it rapes them and then eats them, do you want to end up like that?"

Sam glowered at John. "It's preferable to incest."

John groaned in frustration. "Sam I just went over this with Dean, I'm pretty sure you heard everything and I don't need to explain to you."

Sam glared at him. "I don't want this." He hissed.

"I don't care Sam." John hissed back. "I'm trying to protect you."

Sam scowled at his knees and John got up with a huff.

"You talk sense into him Dean." He grumbled before going to the kitchen table and sitting down to review his evidence.

Dean sat beside Sam and nudged him gently. "You heard everything right?"

"Enough." Sam uttered coldly.

"Then you know he's really doing it to protect you, and you know he'll take it easy on you." Dean nudged Sam again. "You know it'll be okay? He won't hurt you Sammy."

Sam glowered at Dean. "He already has."

Dean sighed and went to lie down on his own bed beside Sam's. Sam watched as Dean lay sprawled on his back with an arm over his eyes. Sam was lost, he was hurt that John would even consider this a solution. He looked over at John and saw the quiet concern on his father's face as the older man watched him, it took him a moment to realise he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

It suddenly hit Sam hard that this was going to happen no matter what he said. He could fight all he wanted but he was going to be under John that night while Dean sulked around some seedy bar. His face felt hot and his eyes stung, he went to the bathroom and closed the door, needing time apart from the other two men.

Sam rinsed his face with cold water from the tap and tried to picture a way out of the main room besides the door. Failing to find an escape route he looked around the bathroom for an out. There was a window but he wasn't sure he'd fit through it, and it'd be so much more convenient for John if Sam got halfway out before getting stuck.

He whimpered at the injustice, he wasn't even a consideration, he didn't matter.

Sam sat on the edge of the tub for a long time before there was a knock.

"Sammy! Can I come in?" Dean opened the door a crack and slipped inside.

Sam stared at his hands and didn't acknowledge Dean.

"Sam..." Dean sighed and crouched in front of him. "It'll be okay, you'll see. It'll be a little pinch and then it's done! You won't even notice it'll be over so quick."

Sam ignored Dean's attempts at cheering him up and the older boy sighed. "It's ten o'clock Sam, I'm on my way out, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm staying at a different motel tonight so you and dad can talk and sort out whatever you have to."

Sam steadfastly refused to respond until Dean stood up and Sam's resolve crumbled. He grabbed Dean's arm and held on.

"Don't go." he pleaded with Dean.

"Sammy whether I'm here or not this is happening. Just relax okay?"

"Why can't you do it?" Sam begged sadly.

"I can't do that to you Sam. This time tomorrow, I promise, it'll be over and you'll be safe." Dean gave Sam's hand a squeeze, handed him a small timer and walked out.

The timer read two hours. Two hours till Sam was of age to consent to sex. Two hours till John came to get him.

"Sam." The quiet voice of his father came from outside the door. "Come out and have dinner."

Sam winced not feeling up to eating with his father around.

"I'm not hungry." He answered.

John sighed through the door. "Sam please just come eat. You need food in your system."

Sam ignored him and sank down to sit on the ground with his back against the bathtub.

The door opened slowly and John stepped inside. Sam ignored him and fiddled with his shirtsleeves. John sat beside him so that their shoulders were touching.

"I get how you must be feeling Sam."

"No you don't." Sam responded bitterly. "If you did you wouldn't do this."

"I would do this no matter what." John said calmly. "I'm protecting you Sam. This thing is new to me, I don't know how to kill it, no one does. Until someone can figure it out I need to know that both my boys are safe. Understand?"

Sam nodded silently and John smiled at him. The older man stood up, took the timer from Sam and offered him a hand.

"Come and eat dinner."

Sam stood and followed John out to the couch where food was waiting on the coffee table. Not greasy diner foods; vegetables and fruits and all things Sam loved mixed together into salads.

He sat beside John awkwardly and accepted a plate of food. John turned the tv on and set the timer on the coffee table gently. Sam tried to keep his mind on the movie they were watching but his gaze kept drifting to the timer ticking away softly.

One hour passed and John kicked off his boots and socks and undid his belt calmly before focusing on the movie again. Sam felt his lungs stop, he exhaled nervously when his father made no move to do anything else.

When one and a half hours had ticked past they were finished with dinner and the movie and Sam was feeling antsy. John grunted softly and sat up straight to pull his shirt off.

"It's damned hot in here." He grumbled. "Sammy take your boots and socks off you must be dying of heat."

Sam kicked off his boots grudgingly and sat on the edge of the couch to avoid touching John's bare torso by accident. He scowled at his father's careful acclimation scheme, this made the wait even worse.

John sighed behind him and rubbed a calloused hand over Sam's stiff back muscles. "Settle down Sammy, it's almost time, you don't wanna be tensed up for this."

Sam stood up with a muttered "excuse me" and went to the bathroom, closing himself in again. He needed just a minute to himself, just a minute to pep talk himself. As he looked at his reflection to give himself a talking to he found the only sound he could make was a muffled sob. His eyes were stinging and he rubbed them angrily. He shouldn't have to dread his own sixteenth birthday! He shouldn't have to hide from his father.

He eyed the window and felt himself getting desperate. Slowly he unlatched and opened it, perhaps if he went feet first he would get out all right. He climbed up and started sliding through the window, wriggling a bit as he went. He just had to get his chest and upwards out and he'd be free! A warm hand rested on his abdomen from the outside, Sam froze, recognising the calloused fingers. The rough thumb drew small circles on his belly and Sam held his breath nervously. The second hand settled on his other side and the fingers moved soothingly against his skin for a moment.

The first hand and it's partner gripped his hips and yanked the rest of his body free from the window. Sam came face to face with John. The older hunter eyed Sam sadly as he pressed him against the wall gently but unforgivingly.


End file.
